


NSFW Alphabet w/ Ed Stevens

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Ed (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Learn the NSFW Alphabet with Ed Stevens!
Relationships: Ed Stevens/Reader, Ed Stevens/You
Kudos: 1





	NSFW Alphabet w/ Ed Stevens

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Ed likes to snuggle after sex. He loves when you press up against his side and rest your head on his chest. It’s made ten times better if you decide to draw small random patterns on his skin with your fingers. He finds it relaxing, and the perfect way to help come down from your highs. Also, since Ed prides himself on being amazing in bed, he’ll often want to talk about what you did together, especially if he tried something different (though sometimes, with the way you scream his name, he doesn’t need to ask.)

**B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

On himself, Ed loves his arms. He knows they look good, and he knows just how much you love looking at them. That’s why around the house, or when he’s fixing equipment at Stuckey Bowl, he’s often found in a fitted white t-shirt. It shows off his arms, and yeah, he’s perfectly aware how much you enjoy watching them work like that. When it comes to you, Ed is a simple man. He loves your legs. He loves the way they look in a pair of jeans, and it drives him wild to watch them disappear under a skirt or dress. Mostly, he loves the way they feel wrapped around his waist while he fucks you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Ed loves the way your cum tastes, it’s one of the reasons he enjoys going down on you so much. Given the chance, he’d taste you every day if he could (and he does most days.) As for his own, Ed will admit that he likes spilling over your stomach or thighs. One time on a whim you scooped some up on your fingers to taste and he nearly short-circuited. It was the fastest he’d ever been ready for a second round.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Ed really wants to fuck you in Stuckey Bowl. In his office, on the shoe counter, behind the lanes, on the roof if it’s warm enough. He doesn’t really care. Just somewhere (or everywhere.)

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Ed has admitted to never having a one night stand, and his relationship with Liz took up several years of his life, so he hasn’t been around the block too many times. That being said, Edward J. Stevens knows what he’s doing in the bedroom. He’s taken the time to learn how to bring his partners pleasure, and boy, does he love to show it off.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Ed loves when you ride him. Seeing you take your pleasure from him drivers him wild, and he likes being able to thrust up into you just to see the extra jolt of pleasure on your face, but his favorite thing about when you ride him is that his hands are free to roam your body as he pleases, feeling, pinching, rubbing, whatever it takes to have you chanting his name like a prayer.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Ed is a goofy guy in everyday life, and that translates to the bedroom too. Sex with him is always going to be a little fun and goofy. If he can turn your laugh into a moan in the same breath, then to Ed, he’s doing it right.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Ed doesn’t do much grooming, just keeps it lightly trimmed and neat. He doesn’t care how well groomed you are either. He’d rather you be happy than try and keep up with a trend.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Ed is always intimate. ‘Romantic’ is practically his middle name, and during the times you go slower, he loves nothing more than whispering sweet nothings in your ear as he takes you apart with his hands and mouth.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Ed’s not ashamed to admit he enjoys masturbating. He prefers to have you, of course, but when he’s alone, thinking of you is the next best thing. He also enjoys watching you masturbate too. Watching your fingers work to bring yourself to orgasm always gets him going, and there’s just something about timing it so you both cum in unison.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Ed’s a sucker for roleplay. Any roleplay, really, he’ll try pretty much any scenario once. His all time favorite scenario though, the one you treated him to on his birthday, was when you pretended to be a client who couldn’t afford his services and asked if you could come up with an ‘alternative form of payment’. Both of you can’t wait to do that one again. Ed also likes to bring food into the bedroom from time to time, he loves your breathy moans as he licks the cold cream off your body.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Ed’s favorite place will always be the bedroom. It’s comfortable and private, and neither of you have to worry about how loud you’re being. His office at Stuckey Bowl is definitely a close second though. He really likes the idea of fucking you on his desk.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Ed’s the first to admit that he’s not a complicated man. Lingerie drives him wild. Whatever style or color you choose, he always thinks you look drop dead gorgeous in it, and if he knows you’re wearing it under your clothes, he’ll be counting down the minutes until he can get you somewhere private. On the flip side, the two of you being domestic together, also gets him going. When you’ve shared a meal together and are just cuddling comfortably makes something warm settle in his stomach, and more often than not it leads to you making out before moving to the bedroom (or nearest surface.)

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Ed would never have a threesome. He doesn’t like the thought of sharing you at all. He’d be hard pressed to admit it, but in the back of his mind he’d be worried you’d start preferring the third party to him. He’s also not into any sort of humiliation, even if you both know nothing said is truly meant. He’d much rather tell you how perfect you are.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

You’re lucky. You’ve landed a man who adores going down on you. And damn is he good at it. If given the chance, Ed will go down on you for hours until you can barely remember your own name. Of course, he’ll never say no to a blow job, though. There is something about watching your head bob and down on his cock that always hurtles him towards orgasm.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Ed likes to walk the line between fast and slow. He prefers to take his time and take you apart piece by piece, to feel every inch of you beneath his palms. But sometimes, when you’ve both had a stressful time and are filled with pent-up, frustrated energy, Ed can get a little faster and rougher, taking you until you’re both exhausted messes.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Given the choice, Ed would rather the two of you take your time. However, he’s never going to say no to a quickie either. If you drag him inside at lunch time, or into the bathroom at a party, he’s going to enjoy every fast second of it.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Ed is always down for a bit of semi-public sex, but that’s about as far as he’d take it. He’s down to try some new things, but he doesn’t want you to get hurt, so he keeps it pretty tame.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Providing you have the time and energy, Ed’s always ready to go for at least two rounds. If you have the luxury of not leaving bed all day, then he’ll happily meet that challenge. As for how long he lasts, it’s a struggle sometimes, you make him feel so good, it’s hard not to cum too quickly, but he’s learned enough self control to ensure he always lasts long enough to get every drop of pleasure out of you first.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Ed doesn’t own any toys, but when he finds one of yours stashed away, boy, does he enjoy using it on you. It takes some convincing, but since Ed is pretty open minded, eventually you talk him into trying one on himself. Your best idea ever.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Fortunately for your sanity, Ed doesn’t tend to tease too much. He’s always eager and prefers to dive straight into it. And, given, the choice, he’d rather pull as many orgasms out of you as possible than edge you all night. On the flip side though, he does like when you tease him a little. Just enough to make him desperate to pounce on you as soon as he can.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Ed’s pretty loud. You make him feel amazing and he wants you to know it. Every sound he makes turns you on even more. From the grunts when he’s thrusting into you, to the quiet moans when you kiss, to the way he chants your name when he cums. It makes everything so much better.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Since the two of you started your relationship, Ed has started loving the cold snowy months more than ever. They became a good excuse for you to stay in together on weekends, which always means late mornings and breakfast in bed, and a delicious midday ‘snack’ while getting to stay warm and cozy. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Oh, you know Ed’s big. A little longer than average, but thick enough to give you trouble walking the next day.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Ed wants sex a lot. Of course, if you ever tell him you’re not feeling up to it, he’ll instantly respect it and not make you come up with an excuse, but otherwise, he’ll easily want sex at least once pretty much every day. He just can’t get enough of you. 

**Z = ZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Ed doesn’t fall asleep too quickly, he’s got to make sure to get some quality snuggle time in first, but he doesn’t last that long either. When you’re curled up around him and you’re both warm and satisfied, it quickly gets hard for him to keep his eyes open.


End file.
